


Definiciones

by Nande_chan



Series: En ciertos momentos [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dracothon, Infidelity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idea parcialmente robada de un shot de la siempre genial Jenny Anderson. Espero comprendas que era una idea demasiado buena como para no aplicarla con este par (aunque como siempre, el tuyo es flkjerfñl y completamente fantabuloso)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Definiciones

**Author's Note:**

> Idea parcialmente robada de un shot de la siempre genial Jenny Anderson. Espero comprendas que era una idea demasiado buena como para no aplicarla con este par (aunque como siempre, el tuyo es flkjerfñl y completamente fantabuloso)

—Hemos pasado ya muchas veces por este dilema con tu moralidad, Potty —le dirigió una mirada hambrienta—. Por todos los dioses, ni siquiera nos hemos besado, ¡no hemos hecho nada aún! Y tú ya te estás culpando de todo.

—Draco, entiende, no puedo serle infiel a Ginny…

—Ya lo sé —respondió harto de lo mismo—. Entonces déjala.

—Los niños…

—Lo entenderán.

—Sabes que aún no es tiempo —dijo satisfecho de por fin poder terminar una oración.

—¿Cómo defines el serle infiel a Weasley? —utilizó ese tono sugerente que hacía que Harry enrojeciera, su mirada se tornara más oscura y su boca se curvara ligeramente.

Y no, para él Ginny Potter nunca iba a ser Potter.

—Una relación sexual. —Parecía nervioso.

—Sé más específico. —Rodeó el escritorio y comenzó a acortar la distancia entre ambos—. ¿Un beso sería serle infiel? —Puso su rostro a centímetros del de Harry y éste sólo tragó—. Que tú me abrieras de piernas e introdujeras un par de dedos en mí, ¿lo sería? —Se sentó sobre él, dejando que sus piernas colgaran a sus costados, y dejó una distancia de apenas nada entre sus entrepiernas.

De pronto hacía mucho calor y Harry agradeció que cuando el Jefe de Aurores se reunía con el Jefe de Relaciones Internacionales nadie se atrevía a entrar. En un pasado cercano, el desafortunado individuo podría haber sido alcanzado por un hechizo.

—Dime gran auror, si acariciaras mi trasero, ¿sería serle infiel a tu comadreja? —Llevó una mano al cierre del pantalón de Harry—. Si tu lengua lamiera entre mis nalgas y se introdujera a mi entrada, entrando y saliendo, chupando y mordiendo aquí y allá, ¿lo considerarías infidelidad? —Comenzó a besar la piel del cuello a su alcance.

—Yo… yo… mmm… sí. —Una mordida y una mano apretando su pene—. ¡No!

—Lo has dejado tan claro.

—No, detente, no puedo…

—Si yo te hiciera algo así a ti, ¿te sentirías un traidor? —Empezó a mover las caderas—. Si te diera la mamada de tu vida, ¿te sentirías culpable? —Una mano ya se había colado al interior de los calzoncillos de Harry—. Si tocaras mi pene y besaras mi cuello, ¿te sabría a adulterio? —Había sacado ya su propio pene y la corbata de Harry estaba en el piso.

—Pensar… tengo qué.

—Potty, puedes pensarlo, pero si no defines que es para ti una infidelidad, no me detendré —Juntó sus penes y la fricción entre éstos lo mareó unos segundos—. Ten claro, no haré nada que tú no quieras. No queremos que Weasley se sienta traicionada. —Se llevó un dedo a los labios, haciendo ademán de guardar el secreto.

—Draco —gimió—. ¡Ah!

La camisa de Draco salió volando y una de las manos de Potter se unió a la de Draco que sostenía ambas vergas. Con la otra mano, Harry comenzó a acariciar el trasero de Draco. Pellizcó la nalga derecha y luego pasó sus dedos entre éstas. Se entretuvo acariciando la entrada y, cuando se aburrió, introdujo un dedo que se deslizó con un poco de dificultad, aunque después de un rato entraba y salía como si nada.

Draco sólo se retorcía y arqueaba la espalda, con su mano libre había abierto la camisa de Harry y se sujetaba a sus pectorales como si fueran su tabla de salvación. Gemía tan alto que agradeció los silenciadores que les habían invitado amablemente a poner en cada reunión para amortiguar los insultos a gritos de aquella época.

Las erecciones palpitaban entre sus manos y sentían que más calientes no podrían estar, en el culo de Draco ya habían tres dedos follándoselo, ni siquiera Harry supo cómo había pasado eso, los pectorales de Harry estaban rojos y llenos de arañones, y el cuello de Draco había terminado con unos bonitos chupetones. Eso sin contar con la voz rasposa de Draco diciendo mil y un obscenidades y los gemidos y jadeos incoherentes que salían sin el permiso de Harry.

La madera crujía bajo su peso y fue una suerte que la silla aguantara todo el tiempo que les tomó correrse.

***

—Entonces, Potter, será mejor que pienses en lo que hemos discutido —comentó a la salida de la oficina de Harry—. Regresaré el próximo martes y quiero más que un "lo pensaré".

—Así será, Malfoy. —Estiró una mano a forma de despedida y Draco la estrechó.

La secretaria del Jefe Potter sonrió ligeramente, al parecer esos dos comenzaban a tratarse civilizadamente, sería un buen chisme para compartir en el almuerzo con Romilda.


End file.
